Gradient Hue/old/Story
Gradient, Shade and Kalico are found as orphans in a city called Dye. They grow up under the care of Doctor Alliance, who dies in a fire three years later. The three are then adopted by a superstitious old woman named Miss Elliot, who cuts their hair one day and finds a patch of lime green on their heads, and she believes it is a sign of a curse. Two days later Miss Elliot was reported missing. They are then adopted by Jacob Smith, a young man who is then sent to jail the next week. They are finally adopted by a robot named Caretaker Bot who takes care of them until they are all 12/13/14, but the robot goes crazy later. The three are very good friends by then, but Dye is attacked by an army called the Iguana Battalion and the leader Greyscale tells them that they have a curse that causes whoever helps raise them will have very bad luck. The Iguana Battalion attempts to destroy the three friends but they escape into a wormhole... The wormhole leads to the Battle Frontier. When Gradient and his friends first enter it, they are trained by the leaders of the Battle Buildings. Gradient is then awarded Bladion. After this, several wormholes open up around them to various other worlds and Gradient goes to them to find the Iguana Battalion and defeat it. In Green Hill Zone, Gradient explores but is soon surrounded by Egg Pawns. After defeating them, Sonic the Hedgehog shows up and brings Gradient to Station Square. After getting into Eggman's base and defeating him and his Shadow Motobug, a wormhole opens back up into the Battle Frontier, and Sonic releases a Halfcharm. Gradient decides to put this together with another Halfcharm to open more wormholes. Mushroom Kingdom: Gradient comes out of the wormhole and sees a lost Yoshi. Gradient guides it back to town, warding off Koopa Troop forces. At the town, Mario and Gradient become friends, but then the town is attacked by Bowser. Mario tells Gradient to get to the castle vault, so he does, whilst running away from a Koopa Klown Kar. At the vault, Gradient activates a doll named Geno, who drives off Bowser. After beating Bowser and Super Bowser, a wormhole appears and Gradient gets a Halfcharm. The Halfcharms form into a Fullcharm making more wormholes in Battle Frontier. After Gradient enters the wormhole leading to Future Earth, he meets Bass, who takes him to meet Dr. Wily. Gradient is given the mission of destroying the combat robot Mega Man. Gradient defeats Mega Man, but Mega Man tells Gradient that Dr. Wily is actually an evil scientist, and that Mega Man is actually a good combat robot that fights for everlasting peace. Gradient goes to see Dr. Light. Gradient defeats Creation Man, Dr. Wily's robot that has several arms, each which can turn into various elemental robots. Dr. Wily drops a Halfcharm and runs away, leaving a wormhole back to the Battle Frontier. Gradient enters Termina and the Happy Mask Collector tricks him into buying Majora's Mask for the very low price of 1 piece of the games currency. The Mask casts a spell onto Gradient and runs away, turning Gradient into Gradient Scrub. Gradient Scrub journeys out of the forest into Clock Town, where he meets Link who has stopped time. Gradient, Link, and some people Link chose to stay out of the time stop decide to combat the Happy Mask Collector and Majora's Mask. After defeating Majora and soon after The Moon itself, a Halfcharm falls from the sky. Gradient goes through a wormhole back to the Battle Frontier. The two halfcharms form into a Fullcharm creating more wormholes. In Dreamland, Kirby is having trouble with various tasks and Gradient wants to help. For example, Kirby will be having trouble crossing a chasm, so Gradient has to hit blocks with Bladion to make them fall and fill in the chasm. Gradient helped Kirby and a new wormhole opened up in the Battle Frontier to the Strange New World. In the Strange New World, Gradient begins in a small chamber. After defeating several different shadowy beings in the chamber, a door opens allowing him to continue. In the next room is McBoo and 3.14, who introduce him to a creative universe created by people in the universe known as Space. This universe is called Fantendo, and has undergone some dark times lately. Gradient has to round up various Fantendo characters from their respective areas, resulting in battles with two evil creatures - The Manipulator and The Scout, both who claim to work for an evil entity. After defeating those two and rounding up the rest of the characters, McBoo decides the entity they speak of must be The Enemy, an evil creature who once attacked the Fantendoverse. Oshtyo pinpoints the location of The Fan, a strange person who claims to be the Fantendo character's god and seems to come from the future but if he is a deity or not is undetermined. The characters ask The Fan if they can get to the Darktendoverse, but The Apprentice comes and has a battle with the heroes. The Fan is then kidnapped and taken to The Darktendoverse. Shade and Kalico fall through a wormhole and tell Gradient that a huge wormhole has appeared over the Battle Frontier. Suddenly, Kalico and Shade are taken by Greyscale of the Iguana Army. Gradient goes back to the Battle Frontier to save the world! A wormhole in the Battle Frontier led to Night Villa. Gradient goes into it to save Shade and Kalico. Soon after entering, Gradient runs into Nightwolf, who himself is having his own problems, being half-dead. (This takes place during Nightwolf: All Wrapped Up.) Gradient and Nightwolf combat the Iguana Army, who has invaded. After defeating Greyscale, The Enemy appears, laughing at how the plan has went so well. The Enemy steals the energy out of the Iguana Army's souls, and gains the power to create a wormhole into the Darktendoverse. The Enemy challenges Nightwolf and Gradient to defeat him before he destroys the majority of universes. Gradient and Nightwolf go into the portal shortly after saving Shade and Kalico. Kalico goes back to the Battle Frontier to relay Gradients plan to Steve, owner of the frontier, while Shades defends Night Villa. The Darktendoverse: Gradient and Nightwolf come here to fight The Enemy on his home turf. The Enemy as well as The Enemy No. 2 are both fought here after fighting 100 of The Enemy's shadow warriors. After defeating The Enemy No. 2, Nightwolf is shocked by an attack from a shadow warrior sending him back home. Gradient tosses Bladion at the shadow warrior, and the Bladion disintegrates. The Enemy's fallen corpse is overtaken by a great evil who calls himself Dreary. Dreary is the master of curses, and the one who put the curse on Gradient and his friends to further his legion of cursed souls, which will make him rule all worlds. Dreary envelops Gradient... After being enveloped by Dreary, Gradient finds a ghostly remnant of the Bladion in his hands. He uses it to fight a puppet Enemy controlled by Dreary. Then Dreary's core approaches Gradient. One final fight is held with Dreary's core, during which Gradient gets to duel-wield Bladion. Dreary's core explodes, and the curse is lifted from Gradient. The two Bladion's fall out of his hands and form into one, falling out of the disintegrating Dreary. Gradient faints and falls down as well through several universes. He falls into a clear screen with Shade and Kalico's face on it, and the screen goes black. ~Conclusion~ Linked Memories ~ Secret Cutscene Axel, Roxas, and Xion from Kingdom Hearts are wandering around Twilight Town. Each one is slowly fading into invisibility. After they all disappear, a low-resolution video of a man pressing a button is displayed. The entire town of Twilight Town suddenly is encased in a time stop. Nightwolf, AntiWolf, and Crimson are all seen sitting on the clock tower. They all fizzle out. Shade and Kalico are seen combating Heartless in The World that Never Was, but this soon disappears. The final scene is of Gradient holding Bladion and the Keyblade. Category:Stories